


Thunderstorms and Lullabies

by germanshepherd123



Series: Shorts [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercanary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanshepherd123/pseuds/germanshepherd123
Summary: Sara has hated thunderstorms ever since she was a little girl, her fear and hatred of them only grew after the incident with the Queen's Gambit. Luckily, Kara is there to help her through it.





	

Sara wakes up with a gasp, her hand clenched around the knife she always had hidden under her pillow. Her well trained eyes scan the room for whatever caused her to wake up, but they don't find anything. She jumps when the room flashes white and there is a large bang erupting outside her window. It was only then that she was aware that the hand that was gripping the knife was shaking, her lungs burned from the memory of water, and the taste of salt lingers on her tongue. As another clap of thunder erupts from outside she drops her knife, her hands shaking too bad to hold it properly.

 

Sara closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat like the trained assassin she was. But by the next clap of thunder and strike of lightening she knew it was useless. She wishes that Nyssa or Laurel were here, they always knew how to calm her during storms. But they were gone, Laurel was dead, Nyssa was god knows where and she was alone. Throwing off her covers, she begins to make her way out of her room, hoping to find something that could distract her from the memories of thunderstorms and salt water. That distraction happened to come in the form of her cute roommate, Kara Danvers.

 

Sara walks out of her room and is surprised to see Kara sitting in their shared living room on the couch, eating cheerios and watching cartoons. Kara looks up from her cereal to see Sara standing in her doorway wearing nothing but shorts and a tank top where she is in pajamas with pictures of kittens on them. She quickly shuts off the tv before turning to the blonde, hoping that she didn't wake her up.

 

"Oh hey Sara. I didn't wake you did I? Sorry i couldn't sleep with all the..." Kara says but soon trails off when she sees that her roommate is sweating and shaking "Are you okay?" Kara asks concerned as she places her cereal down on the table.

"Im fine." Sara says roughly, not wanting to show weakness in front of the indestructible hot super heroine.

"Your shaking." Kara says nodding towards the blonde's hands. Sara clenches them into fists trying to will them to stop, she opens her mouth to say that she was fine but jumps when a loud bang of thunder booms outside.

 

"I umm..." Sara says slowly "Thunderstorms. I never liked them. Especially after Lian yu."

"Do you want to ummm sit with me? Maybe it will take your mind off the storm." Kara asks lamely, Sara nods and tries her hardest not to run over to the blonde as more lightening strikes.

 

The two girls sit on the couch, next to one another just close enough so that they are barely touching. Sara tries her hardest to concentrate on the tv and not on the storm raging on outside, but when another clap of thunder sounds the assassin finds herself practically in the kryptonian's lap.

 

"Sorry..." Sara mumbles, she goes to get off the alien but finds herself trapped in arms of steel.

"Its okay...you can stay if you want." Kara says trying to keep her blush down "I mean when I was younger... i wasn't used to storms either, they were too loud. Eliza used to come into my room and hold me... it helped." Sara nods and relaxes into the girl. If this one any other moment Kara would probably be a blushing rambling mess, but somehow she managed to keep a lid on her feelings. Knowing that this wasn't the place or time. Kara is broken from her thoughts when she feels Sara jump at the sound of thunder, she tightens her grip slightly.

 

"I'm sorry... I'm not usually like this I-" Sara starts

"Its fine. We're all afraid of something." Kara cuts her off, Sara rolls her eyes knowing that the girl is only saying that to make her feel better.

 

"Its nice of your to try and make me feel better but you don't have to lie to do so." Sara says, Kara raises an eyebrow at the girl in her lap.

"What? You think that I'm not afraid of anything?" 

"Alright. I'll bite." Sara says, her attention no longer focused on the storm "What the girl of steel afraid of."

"Sharks." Kara says simply causing the assassin to look at her in surprise.

"Sharks? As in the fish that live in the ocean?"

"Yes."

"Your joking."

"Nope."

"But... your indestructible." Sara says slowly like Kara had no clue about her powers "If the shark bit you. All its teeth would break." Kara cringes at the mental image of getting bit my a shark.

 

"I know that... I still wont go to the ocean though." Kara says 

"So let me get this straight... your nickname is the girl of steel and yet you are afraid of sharks?" Sara says causing Kara to blush a little.

"In my defense, my first week here Alex made me watch every Jaws movie. Hence the fear." Kara says, Sara cracks a small smile at the thought of a young Kara hiding behind her sister while watching the movie. Sara is pulled from her thoughts when more thunder rumbles, causing her to jump once more.

 

"God how long is this storm going to last." the assassin groans as she rests her head on Kara's shoulder. If she was in any other situation she probably would have teased the alien about her increased heart rate or how she can practically feel the heat radiating off Kara's neck from her blushing to hard, but it wasn't the time. Sara focuses on the sound of Kara's heartbeat, rather than the raging storm outside, she's vaguely aware of hand lightly stroking her hair, her eyes drifting close when she feels exhaustion weigh on her. It wasn't until she was just dozing off did she hear the sound of Kara quietly singing to her, she tries to listen to the words but they aren't in english or any language she has heard before.

 

"What language is that?" Sara mumbles sleepily causing Kara to stop singing and her face to heat up.

"Its Kryptoniese... its a umm a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me."

"Its beautiful..." Sara says as she curls deeper into the alien, Kara smiles and resumes singing until she feels Sara drift off completely. She presses a kiss to the blonde's forehead before joining her in sleep, hoping that they wont be too sore tomorrow from sleeping on the couch.

 

 


End file.
